


Prompt Request

by that_pumkinn_melon



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Other, this is like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_pumkinn_melon/pseuds/that_pumkinn_melon
Summary: Basically you piss off Veronica to the point till she explodes on you.





	Prompt Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Request from tumblr and I thought I did a good job on it, so I wanted to post it on here. <3

Prompt request

Requested by @maybe-i-wanna-be-mouth

Number 12: “I didn’t plan on falling in love

okay”

Warnings: ANGST, Swearing, Mentioned character death

“Veronica!” You called, seeing your best friend covered in dust, ash, and a bit of blood. “Yo V what happened?” “JD…he, nevermind it’s not important-“

“What did he do?”

“Nothing Y/N. Just leave it be.”

“Well he obviously did something because you’re covered in ash…did he blow some shit up or something? Why did you even go out with him, I even warned you about this shit-

“Y/N. Drop it.” Veronica sneered

Veronica was at her limit, she wanted to snap back, but if she did it would ruin you’re relationship. She kept her mouth shut, eyes watering hearing and watching you rant.

“No- I will not drop it, your covered in ash Veronica, he could have killed you…honestly what did you even see in him?!” Y/N spat

She tried, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t keep it in.

“I DIDN’T PLAN FALLING IN LOVE, NOT WITH HIM! DID I THINK THAT HE HAD ANGER ISSUES, DID I FUCKING THINK THAT HE WOULD GO THIS FAR, NO I DIDN’T! I JUST SAVED YOUR ASS, I JUST SAVED EVERYONE’S ASS AND WATCHED MY BOYFRIEND GET BLOWN TO FUCKING SMITHEREENS! SO I HONESTLY DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW Y/N!” Veronica yelled, while catching some student’s attention. There was dead silence just for a few seconds.

“Veronica I-“

“Fucking save it Y/N. I’m going to find Martha. ” Veronica interrupted, then stomped away.

There you sat there, completely stumped, angered, and completely dazed of what just happened. You felt tears well up in your eyes.


End file.
